pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoko Yamaguchi
Yoko Yamaguchi (or Iris in the English Dub) is a main character from VanillaCupcakes123's Crystal Pretty Cure and is the second-in-command of the team of cures. Her cure name is Cure Violet. General Info Name: Yoko Yamaguchi English Dub Name: '''Iris '''Nicknames: None Age: 13/14 in the first season, 14/15 in Crystal PreCure Into The Max and 15/16 in Crystal PreCure Shinning Star Birth Day: April 25th Zodiac Sign: Aries Birthstone: Diamond Spouse/Soulmate/Love Interest: '''Prince Sliver '''Hair: Black Eyes: Violet Nationality: '''Asian (Japanese) '''Hobbies/interest: Reading, playing video games (sometimes) Color: Violet, Black, White Favorite Color: Black Favorite Food: rice, green peepers, takoyaki, sushi Least Favorite Food: beans and tomatoes ' ' Fear: Dogs (but does get over it) Family: '''Deceased mother '''Best Friends: Kima, the cheerleading squad, but mostly anyone who thinks rationally to her Job: None in the first 3 seasons Dream: '''TBA '''Voice Actor: Nana Mizuki (Japanese), Colleen Clinkenbeard (English) Info As A Cure As a Cure, Cure Violet is a tough, courageous, determined and graceful fighter and usually doesn't give up so soon unless she knows for sure that she can't do it. In the beginning, Violet didn't believe in redemption (people or villains changing for the better) which could be part of the reason why she didn't believe in Kima much in the beginning. However as time passed, thanks to Kima she started to have more faith in her and in others. Cure Name: Cure Violet/Cure Luna Age: Same in civilian form Transformation Phrase: '''Prettty Cure, Switch On! The color of wisdom is born! I am Cure Violet!!! '''Attacks: * Pretty Cure Beautiful Storm!!! * Pretty Cure Crystal Storm!!! * Pretty Cure Violet Shinning!!! * Pretty Cure Moonlight Shinning!!! Team Attacks: '''Pretty Cure Sparking Twister '''Color Scheme: '''Violet, Black and White '''Weapon(s): '''The Wisdom Sword '''Special Abilities: '''Telekinesis '''Special Item(s): * Pretty Cure Cell Phone: * Pretty Cure Flashlight: * Pretty Cure Headset: * Wing Bracelet: * The Crystal Cell: Bio 13 ½ (14 as of episode 13) year old Yoko is Kima's partner in battle as Pretty Cure. Yoko is calm, responsible, smart, mature, but short-tempered young girl who always thinks that her life is a challenge. Her home is in the Land of Diamonds along with Yippe and Ziggy. She has come to Earth to help Yippe and Ziggy find the diamonds and find the other Cure (which is Kima/Cure Rainbow). When she first met Kima she didn't like her very much, though as the story progresses, she starts to get use to her and her personality. She takes lots of things seriously in life. Yoko has an IQ higher than anyone else in her school because in the Land of Diamonds it's easy for her to learn school work than in Earth. She likes to wear dark clothes, mostly black and purple. Yoko doesn't believe that any villains or bad people can change until Kima showed her otherwise. Yoko sometimes wears glasses, and later joins the cheerleading squad. She was granted the power to be a Cure by the Queen when she was 12 years old so she can protect people, in particular the princess. Later in the series, she becomes the cheerleading captain. Appearance Yoko is a young 13/14 year old girl who has long black hair and violet eyes. For causal looks, she wears mostly clothes that are violet and black. She wears violet and black hoodies, long sleeve shirts, white and grey striped shirts with violet sleeves, plain shirts and more. She wears black jeans. For her Cheerleading outfit, she has a yellow and red no sleeve shirt with yellow and red frilly skirt. In cure form, Violet has violet long hair with a little of it tied in tiny low pig tails in the front and the same violet eyes. She has a violet midriff top with a cloth covering it all the way to the belt. With her top, she has black ruffles lining the sleeves and a black bow on her chest with a black crystal circular button. She also has violet, black and white arm warmers and legwarmers (with the latter having a bow at the top of each one and black shoes with purple heals) as well as violet fingerless gloves. She also has a violet skirt with black thrills on the bottom along with violet shorts. This outfit also has a black belt with two violet crystal balls connected to it and a black bow in the back of her. She has black crystal earrings. She also has a violet and black cellphone strap to hold her transformation cell. In season 2 (Crystal Pretty Cure Into The Max), her outfit (along with Cure Rainbow's) is slightly upgraded. Instead of the black bow with a regular circular button on her chest, she now has a crystal violet heart with a white rim in the center of the bow. She has violet and black heart earrings and a crystal violet heart with a white rim on her belt. In season 3 (Crystal Pretty Cure Shinning Star), her outfit (along with the other cures) is slightly upgraded again. Instead of the black bow with a crystal heart button on her chest, she now has a crystal violet star with a white rim in the center of the bow. She has violet and black star earrings and a crystal violet star with a white rim on her belt. She wears two little black bows with little crystal violet stars with white rims on her little pigtails. Now her skirt features white ruffle trimmings of each layer. Relationships Grace: '''Yoko was always the type to take work and things seriously, but she wasn't always this distant and somewhat cold and emotionless. When her mother was still alive, she loved and respected her mother greatly and was willing to do anything for her. She actually tried to convince Yoko to be more out-open and act more her age instead of being so into work. When she died, Yoko changed and habits increased. She started to be completely 100% be dedicated to work and strict with rules. She also was a bit more cold and strict with people, however once she met people like her mother again (Kima, Kimi etc), she at first was unsure, but did eventually opened up once again and started to take a easy. '''Kima Yutaka/Cure Rainbow/Cure Sunlight: '''Out of all the cures, besides Princess Star, Yoko is probably the closest with Kima. At first, they didn't really get along that good. Honestly, they were just getting use to working together and adapting to each other's personas since their personalities contrast with each other. However, as the series process, Kima and Yoko started to get along better and sooner or later considered each other as friends. They started to get closer and closer up until they considered each other's relationship as sister-like. Yoko believes that Kima is a good pure hearted person with lots of potential, who can save this world, but she does believe that sometimes she can be too native and kind for her own good. They bring the best out of each other over the years (Yoko taught Kima to be more alert and mature and Kima taught Yoko not to be so uptight, not to worry about work and worry all the time since she is still technically a kid). '''Princess Star/Mizuki Yamaguchi/Golden Star: It was Yoko's job to protect the princess ever since she was younger (10). Even though they haven't interacted much in season 1 or 2, Yoko cares about the princess and her safety. Ziggy: '''Yoko and Ziggy do care for each other, but they do bicker like brother and sister from time to time. '''Kimi Yutaka: Yoko and Kimi little by little gets closer thought out the series. Neko Kujo (Cat Verdant)/Cure Green: ' '''Mayu Kurenai (Mya)/Cure Pink: '''When Mayu first met Yoko, Mayu thought she was a cool and gorgeous girl. As time passed, these feelings stayed somewhat the same, but she was also indifferent about her as a whole when seeing her true colors. However, in Crystal Pretty Cure Into The Max, ever since becoming a cure her relationship with Yoko strained a bit. In one episode, her and Yoko got into a fight because of the responsibilities as Pretty Cure. Though they still have made up. '''Rio Sanjo/Cure Red: '''Though Yoko was indifferent about Rio's circumstances (he transforms into a girl cure), she was glad to find him and the other cures in the beginning. '''Minako Misaki (Melissa): ' '''Shiori Yutaka (Sasha Anderson): '''Yoko admires Shiori's determination when it comes to pretty cure business, but she wishes she will think rationally more often and stop rushing into things. '''Aiki Yutaka (Anna Anderson): '''Yoko does like Aiki and think she's sweet, but she along with her sister thinks being a Cure for her is dangerous. Though as time went by she realizes that she can't hold her back and learns to trust Aiki more as Cure Yellow. '''Prince Sliver: Koroji Heiya/Prince Star: 'Even though Yoko and Koro are on good terms, Yoko has no romantic interest in him at all. If anything, Yoko does see something in both Kima and Koro that's the same, therefore she thinks they are better together. In later episodes, Yoko was honest with him and said she didn't like him that way. Though a little heartbroken, Koro understood. Though Yoko didn't let him be until she mentioned something along the lines like ''"You and Kima, I see something similar in the both of you. You should talk to her...". Ever since then, him and Yoko been on good terms if not friends (which they probably are) and Koro has no hard feelings for her. '''Mizuki Itou: Rina: Migoto Heiya: Naoto Yutaka: Bara Yutaka: Nana Yutaka: Ayaka Yutaka: Future Trivia